Getting Them Back
by Rolllie
Summary: Its been years since she disappeared and he had missed her dearly. No matter how hard he tried, he could not fine her. Not even a trace of her scent lingers besides the confinement of her apartment. But a little detour after his mission could bring his search to the end, and maybe, he could finally have the happy ending he always dreamed of. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Hey look, we're here!" came Happy's voice as he flew down and settle on Natsu's head.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza went for a mission and on their way back, they decided to stop by Hargeon for the night. They would have avoided it but Natsu had requested otherwise.

The four mage was walking through the street of Hargeon, looking for somewhere they could stay for the night.

"Hey, how abo-" Gray stopped mid-sentence as he crash into someone in front of him. "What the hell flame brain? Could you not suddenly stop?" yelled Gray as he rubs his nose.

"Hey little fellow, are you lost?" Natsu asked the little toddler who had crashed into him, ignoring Gray who was yelling behind him. Hearing Natsu's voice, the little one look up towards the person infront of him.

Stepping sideway, Gray could see the little boy who could not be more than two years old. Somehow, the little boy seems familiar to him.

"Is it just me or does this kid look kind of like flame brain here? If his hair was pink too, I'm sure it would look the same." Turning towards the dragon slayer, he was confuse to see his frenemy frozen in place, eyebrows drawing in as he look at the little toddle, trying to figure something out.

"Aye! Maybe it is Natsu who came from the past. Hmmm… but his hair is not pink."

The little boy look at the flying blue cat, his eyes widen with interest as a smile appear on his face, reaching out his tiny hands to touch the exceed.

Before anyone one could say anything more, Natsu heard the all too familiar voice that he missed so much. He subconsciously held his breath as his body tense. Eyes scanning over the crowd for the one person that he long to see.

Realizing this, Erza put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Natsu? What's wrong?"

What he said next was not what his three other companion expected.

"Lucy." Natsu answer breathlessly, releasing the breath that he held in exchange, breathing in the air and scent around him. He can't help but close his eyes and indulge in it when he recognizes the all too familiar scent.

"Nathan!"

Hearing her voice again, he snaps out of his reverie. This time, all of the six Fairy Tail mages heard the familiar voice and look towards the direction of the voice.

There she is. Lo and behold, in the middle of the crowd with her blonde hair swinging from side to side following the movement of her head as her eye darting around the ground as she frantically look for something or someone, if the name that she calls out was any indication.

Before Natsu could take a second step towards the blonde, one hand had covered his mouth and he could feel two hands grip his arm as he was pulled back. He was dragged away before the blonde could notice him, and pushed down to the ground behind the bushes that decorate the side of the pathway.

No amount of struggling could help him escape when Erza and Gray use all their strength to hold him down from the start.

"Stop struggling Natsu. If she saw you now, do you think she will stay and not try to get away?"

Hearing this, he stops all movement. The only thing he could do was look through the bushes at his mate.

"Mama!" All six pair of eyes shift to the little boy who had just bump into them.

"Nathan! There you are. How many time have I told you not to run away by yourself?" says the blonde woman as she bend down and carried the little boy who the Fairy Tail mages had forgotten about when they saw their blonde team member.

"Mama!" The little boy giggles as his mother holds him close to her while rubbing her nose against his cheeks. A smile visible on her lips even thought her face was scrunch up in worry not moments ago.

"Now, let's finish shopping then we can head home and mama will read you a book after lunch. Sounds good?" ask Lucy as she turn around, heading back where she came from.

"Bok!" the little toddler exclaim still unable to pronounce 'book' properly. His mother just giggles at his respond as they had their way to the stalls selling fresh produce.

* * *

><p><em>His son.<em>

Just one glance was all it took for him to recognize his son even though this was the first time meeting him.

The little fellow might have inherited his mother's hair color, but it was undeniable that those onyx eyes, spiky hair, and even that smile were all from him.

That explains how he smells a tinge of his and Lucy's scent on the little fellow when the boy bumped into him. How his scent seem to be stronger than usual the few months before she left. Not that he have any complains on that. Having his scent on her will just serve as a warning to all other so no one could make a move on her. Thought it could only work on those with heightened sense like him.

Now that he found them, a fire unlike any he had eaten before ignite in him as he resolve to get his family back into his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... Guess who's back?<strong>

**I would like to apologize to those of you who's waiting for an update on 'Miss You!'**

**Well, I'm experiencing writing block for that story, but worry not! I'll definitely update it... when I get my inspiration back.**

**So, at the mean time, do enjoy this new story of mine!**

**And don't forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks.**

**~Rol~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"Buuu.. Mama!"<p>

"Yes sweetie."

"Mamaaaaaa"

"Yes sweetieeee"

Seeing that his mother is not taking any steps towards him, he releases a sigh before standing up and tippy-toe his way towards her with his cute tiny feet.

"Boo!" Nathan exclaim as he round the counter, a smile on his face as he look up at his mother imitating her action when she play peek-a-boo with him.

"Aah!" Lucy pretends to be startle, playing along with her son, "When did you get here? Did my Nathan walk from the living room to the kitchen?"

"Athan wok." Hand shot up to the air as Nathan tells his mother of his accomplishment before falling on his butt from losing his balance.

"Oh."

"Oh, are you okay? Ow-oww?" Lucy asks surprisingly fluent in baby language.

For a moment Nathan and Lucy just stare at each other. The older woman waiting for a reply, while the young boy processing the question and what to say.

"No. Athan no ow-oww. Athan swong." He answers his mother from his sitting position on the floor.

Lucy chuckled at her son's answer. "Yes, mummy's Nathan is a strong boy indeed." She said before turning back to the stove.

Wanting more of his mother's attention, Nathan push himself up and made his way to his mother's left leg and attach himself to it.

"Mama cawie." Nathan said with one hand holding onto Lucy's leg while the other stretch up, trying to express how much he want to be carried.

"Mama's cooking Nathan. Go back to the living room and play with your toys. Mama will play with you after dinner okay?" Lucy cooed as she reaches down her left hand to ruffle her son's hair.

"Mama cawie! Cawie athan! Maamaaa!" Nathan cried as he started to throw a tantrum.

Unknown to the mother and son duo, a figure was sitting in front of the window from the opposite building. Elbows settle on the window still and he rest his face in the palm of his hand as said figure watch their movement.

At the moment, a blue cat have settle himself on the figure's mob of pink hair, accompanying his partner, occasionally comment and laugh at the little toddler's antics.

"We're back." Came the familiar voice of the reequip mage as the door swung open and she enters the room with an ice mage, sky dragon slayer, and white exceed trailing behind her.

"Welcome back! Did you get any fish for me?" Happy ask as he flew towards Gray, hovering over the brown bag that was in his arms. Erza on the other hand made her way towards the dragon slayer who's still by the window. An amuse smile visible on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza asked while Gray and Happy are move the medium-size table to the window. They doubt Natsu would move away since he had been sitting at the same spot since they first entered the house.

Trailing after Lucy and her son, they had found out that she stayed at one of the residential area. This means that the nearest hotel is a few block away. Luckily for them, there were some apartments for rent around the area and a vacant apartment directly in front of Lucy's place was ready for new occupants.

Natsu had wasted no time and immediately went looking for the landlord. Once inside the apartment, Natsu went straight to the windows that's facing Lucy's apartment, making sure that he would have a good view of them. This left the rest of the team to settle everything with the landlord. Since then he had took a nearby chair and settle himself by the window.

Natsu was snapped out from his musing as he heard his son coos and return his attention to the mother and son duo.

"If mama call Plue out would you go back to the living room to play while mama cooks?"

"No. Athan wan cawie." Says the toddler as he shakes his head, hand tightly grip onto his mother.

Releasing a sigh, Lucy bend down and carry her son, a smile spread on his face as he wrap his tiny arm around her neck as Lucy settle him on her waist with her left arm supporting Nathan's weight.

"So what's your plan Natsu?" asked Erza.

Natsu did not answer. However, from the change in his expression, she knows that he's giving her question some thought.

"Bring them back to Fairy Tail."

"And how would you do that? Lucy now has a kid. More importantly, how do you think her husband would react?" Gray interject.

Hearing this, Natsu's posture became rigid as he turn to look at Gray with a piercing stare, "What husband?"

"Come on man, stop being in denial. The kid calls her mama. Obviously she has a lover somewhere out ther-"

"There isn't."

"Oh Mavis! So you think that one day Lucy just feels like a adopting a child and leave Fairy Tail?" Gray pause as he process the words that just came out from his mouth. "Wait, if it's Lucy then it is possible that she would take in an orphan… but that wouldn't be enough reason for her to leave the guild…" Gray trail off, one hand on his chin while the other on his hip, as he muses on the reasons behind Lucy's disappearance.

Natsu release a sigh as he turns back to the mother and son. "She did not adopt the kid."

"And how would you know that?" this time Erza ask.

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the occupants in the room wait for Natsu's answer.

Natsu sigh again as he ruffle his hair before replying.

"The kid is mine."

Hearing Natsu's answer, the mages could only look at him incredulously. A smile however appears on Wendy's lips as she went to hug him.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Nothing." Wendy giggled as she looks up at Natsu, "I just thought that might be that case when I caught his scent."

Natsu smile back at the Wendy as he return her hug.

"Wa- w- wait, the kid is seriously yours? He's yours and Lucy?" Gray asked for confirmation.

"Yea, he is." Natsu answer as Wendy release him.

"So that boy is yours, and Lucy is the birth mother."

Hearing the change low and dangerous edge in Erza's voice, Natsu visibly gulp, a look of terror on his face as he turn towards the demon with red hair.

"Ye- yes?" Natsu answer Erza with a questioning tone to it.

"You were the one who impregnate Lucy, and before marrying her…" the volume of her voice slowly increase, making the rest of the mages taking a step back.

"We- well, she disap-"

Natsu was cut off as Erza look up to meet Natsu's onyx eyes. Natsu, and the other four mages and exceeds, "Eeep!" as Erza move towards Natsu.

Without warning, a fist hit his stomach, sending the poor dragon slayer flying backwards. Before he could land on the hard floor, Erza was already beside him, ready to deliver the next blow.

Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy could only stand at the side, ignoring the calls of help from their teammate. They are unwilling to take the risk of getting hit by the Fairy Tail's one and only Titania.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 2!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Rol~**


End file.
